I Was A Resident Evil Victim 2
by SKU113R
Summary: Season finale of season 1. After the trip to Rapture, SKU113R must find out what his new mission is.
1. Treason

We got back to base 2 hours later. When we got there I searched for Leon's room. I found it after about 2 minutes of searching. I went in and saw Leon sitting in his chair.

"So have you completed your mission?" Leon asked.

"Yep," I said.

'And so much more,' I thought.

"Good, now i have an announcement for you," Leon said.

"Yes?" I said.

He pulled out a magnum and pointed it at me.

"Your under arrest," Leon said.

"What are the charges?" I asked.

"Treason," Leon said.

"Treason? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"That tape we found had evidence of you killing hundreds of troops," Leon said.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Yes, we recovered one of the bombs. Turns out they didn't contain the virus but just regular explosives with your finger prints all over them," Leon said.

"Whats the sentence?" I said.

"Execution," Leon said.

"What about Z?" I asked.

"Executed a week ago for treason as well." Leon said.

"She wasn't even with me on that mission!" I said.

"no she wasn't, but she killed 10 solider with throwing knifes," Leon said.

"Pessidilla," I whispered.

"Say goodbye SKU113R," Leon said.

Then I heard fighting, gunfire, and screaming going on outside of the room. By the look of Leon's face he heard it too. Then someone opened the door, it was Wind. (if you want to know who he is go read part 3)

"Come one SKU113R, we got to get out of here," Wind said.

Then Wind looked at Leon. Now the magnum was pointed at him.

"Oh," He said.

Then suddenly Wind zoomed at him, punched him, and sent through a wall.

"Now let's go," Wind said.

We both ran out of the room. We looked around for a helicopter or jeep but we couldn't find any.

"Where's an escape vehicle when you need one," Wind said.

We went through hanger after hanger. When we got to hanger 29 we found a jeep.

"There we go," I said.

We went to the jeep and found that the keys weren't there.

"Keys," I said.

I heard footsteps. We looked for the keys but they weren't anywhere. Later we I saw about 500 soldiers coming at us. Wind gave me something. It was the Unoboros.

"thought I'd reunite you with an old friend," Wind said.

"Alright, but give me cover while it takes affect," I said.

"Got it," He said.

I ran and took cover behind some crates. I injected my self with the Unoboros and started feeling all sorts of pain just like the first time. After about a minute of pain I got up and saw that Wind was still fighting those guys. He had hands just like with the Unoboros except he had knifes at for fingers. I saw a sniper in the corner of my eye and saw that he was about to fire. I used the Unoboros to try and stop him but the time I got to him he fire. It was direct hit to the head. He dropped like a rock to the floor, bleeding. First I lost Wind, then Z, and who knows what else. I used the Unoboros and slammed everyone to the ground and smashed all their weapons.

"If you want to kill me your gonna have to do it with your fists," I said.

All the guards rushed at me. Now I was ready for a fight.


	2. Escape

[it's final fight time already. The music will be, B.Y.O.B. (Bring Your Own Bombs) by System of A Down.]

{*guitar intro*}

I stood there waiting for them to come to me.

{You!}

When they got close enough I ran towards them and started punching the first 3 guards to death.

{Why do they always send the poor?}

I kicked one of the guards in the head and snapped his neck.

{Barbarism by barbaras, with pointed heels,}

I punched 2 guards and kicked them to the sides.

{Victorious, victorieas, kneel. for brand new spankin' deals,}

I ran towards a guard, jumped, and kicked him to the ground and smashed his face.

{Marching forward hypocritic and hypnotic computers,}

I used the Unoboros to form my hand into a sword.

{you depend on our protection yet you feed us lies from the table cloth,}

I chopped 5 guards in half.

{La la la la la la. Ouuuuuuuuu}

I stabbed a guard and punched another one that was trying to get me from behind

{Everybody's going to the party have a real good time,}

I chopped that guys head off and change back to a normal hand.

{Dancing in the dessert blowing up the sunshine,}

8 guards ran at me at the same time and I punched 2, kicked 3, and smashed 3 of them.

{Kneeling roses disappearing into Moses' dry mouth,}

I picked up the jeep and through it at them and killed 12 of them.

{Breaking into Fort Knox, stealing our intentions,}

Smashed 5 of them into the wall trying to get to the jeep.

{Hangers sitting dripped in oil, Crying FREEDOM!}

Saw the keys on one of the guys I smashed into the wall and ran towards him.

{Handed to obsoletion, still you feed us lies from the table cloth,}

I picked up the keys and ran towards the jeep.

{La la la la la. Ouuuuuuuuuu,}

I got to the keys and started up the engine.

{Everybody' going to the party have a real good time,}

I slammed on the gas pedal and ran over 28 of them.

{Dancing in the dessert blowing up the sunshine,}

I turned around and drifted into 13 of them.

{Everybody's going to the party have a real good time,}

I got out of the jeep and killed 7 more.

{Dancing in the dessert blowing up the sunshine,}

I picked up the jeep and threw it at them again and killed 10 more.

{Blast off, it's Party time, And we don't live in a fascist nation,}

I used the Unoboros and wrapped it around the jeep.

{Blast off , it's party time, And where the f*** are you?}

I started crushing it with the Unoboros till it exploded and killed 9 more guards.

{Where the f*** are you? Where the f*** are you?}

I saw Leon pass by with his magnum and decided to deal with him later.

{Why don't presidents fight the war? Why do they always send the poor?}

I killed about 32 more guards with the Unoboros.

{Why don't presidents fight the war? Why do they always send the poor?}

I felt a bullet go through my arm. I turned around and saw that it was Leon.

{Why do they always send the poor? (X3)}

I ran towards him and he shot my left leg. I kept running towards him and he shot my right shoulder.

{Kneeling roses disappearing into Moses' dry mouth,}

I got to him and punched into a wall.

{Breaking into Fort Knox stealing our intentions}

I grabbed him and threw him into 4 other guys.

{Hangers sitting dripped in oil, Crying FREEDOM!}

I picked up his magnum and shot 2 guys with it.

{Handed to obsoletion, Still you feed us lies from the table cloth,}

I shot the other 2 guys and crushed the magnum.

{La la la la la. Ouuuuuuuuuuu,}

I ran towards Leon.

{Everybody's going to the party have a real good time,}

I tried to punch him but he countered by stabbing my chest but not my heart.

{Dancing in the dessert blowing up the sunshine,}

I punched him back and took the knife out.

{Everybody's going to the party have a real good time,}

I threw the knife away. I was almost dead and Leon knew it too.

{Dancing in the dessert blowing up the sun-}

I ran at him again.

{Where the f*** are you! Where the f*** are you!}

I used the Unoboros and started punching him from a distance.

{Why don't presidents fight the war? Why do they always send the poor? (X2)}

I kept punching him.

{Why do they always send the poor? (X5)}

I grabbed him with the Unoboros and slammed him into a wall.

{They always send the poor (X2)}

I saw something drop from his body so I threw him to the side to see what it was.

{*ending note*}

It was keys to a helicopter. I saw that Leon's eyes were closed and that he was still breathing. I went to find the helicopter. After a while I found the helicopter, got it started and set the destination for the auto pilot to go to the states.

[that's the end of season 1: Life As A Somebody. Stay tuned for season 2: Answers.]


	3. An End To What Was Started

But before I headed back home I decided to end the Unoboros once and for all. I headed to Wesker's hideout and went to the lab. I found the antidote and injected it into me. I found a few more Unoboros samples and destroyed them. I searched the entire building for Unoboros sample's and destroyed them within 12 hours. I went to the battle arena where me and wesker faced off at. I saw his body. It was still in the same place as where I had made the final blow. I went down into the basement level and planted bombs I found in the building. They were all set and ready to detonate. I took off in the helicopter and when I was far enough away I detonated the bombs. The entire building was up in flames. I headed back towards mt original destination.


End file.
